lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
The Short Life of Domeric Bolten
The Short Life of Domeric Bolten is a short story built from Westros which tells the story of Domeric Bolten's life before his part of the story of Westros and his eventual demise during the story. The Short Life of Domeric Bolten also further introduces Arianne Whitewood of whom Domeric Bolten falls in love with and basically refuses to marry anyone else but her causing a lot of problems in Bolten. The story begins with Domeric Bolten squiring in the lands of the Hornwoods as he grows up with them and becomes an extremely talented rider and a beloved member of Hornwood. Returning to the Dreadfort he is forced to deal with the debacle that is the morality of House Bolten, and during his time there he makes several changes of which the most negative is his bringing of his bastard brother Ramsey Flayed into the capital where he also forces his father to logitimize him gaining his brother the surname of Bolten. POV Characters Plot Summary Chapter 1 Domeric Bolten is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he is squiring in the lands of the Hornwoods as he grows up with them and becomes an extremely talented rider and a beloved member of Hornwood. He comes to meet Arianne Whitewood of whom he falls in love with over their meetings and she comes to Hornwood several times following her stay there just to see him. Characters Introduced= *Arianne Whitewood |-|Places Introduced= *Hornwood |-|Groups Introduced= Chapter 2 Domeric Bolten is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he returns to the Dreadfort and is forced to deal with the debacle that is the morality of House Bolten, and during his time there he makes several changes of which the most negative is his bringing of his bastard brother Ramsey Flayed into the capital where he also forces his father to logitimize him gaining his brother the surname of Bolten. During the chapter he is especially close to Jordin, Misha, and Cerwynn Bolten in terms of his only family while he has three best friends in the form of Landon Turdroc, Justin Cole, and Randal Ollendog of whom both are in the capital standing as hostages to keep the control of their families. Characters Introduced= *Justin Cole *Landon Turdroc *Randal Ollendog |-|Places Introduced= |-|Groups Introduced= Chapter 3 Domeric Bolten is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he travels alongside his father and brother to Karhold where the forces of House Karstark are near invasion of the lands of the powerful House Johanston. Arriving in Karhold the Bolten members deal with the fallout from the relationship between Sasha Karstark and Thomas Johanston of which has already ended with the murder of Sasha by Harrion Karstark. Domeric leaves with Jordin Bolten, Randal Ollendog, Landon Turdroc, and Vatef Karstark of which the last in Vatef is an extremely troubled young man of whom is sent to represent the Karstarks in Domerics meetings with the Johanstons. Characters Introduced= |-|Places Introduced= |-|Groups Introduced= Chapter 4 Domeric Bolten is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he returns to Karhold with Thomas Johanston and a large force of the Johanstons where they meet a mile from Karhold and the exchange is made between the two houses. Domeric recieves his son and cries bitterly with his family as his sister Metalyn goes with the Karstarks as the other element of the trade. Leaving Karhold with his father and the rest of the Dreadfort party he questions as to where Ramsey is and his father reveals that instead of assisting with the negotiations he went south and murdered to farmers on the Jeutenburg lands only just escaping with his life. Domeric leaves his father and goes south where he assists his brother Ramsey in negotiating a way out of the murders of the two farmers and only the promice of Domeric that Ramsey will be punished and following this Ramsey and Domeric get into a fight as Domeric is shocked as Ramsey begins laughing about what happened. Characters Introduced= |-|Places Introduced= |-|Groups Introduced= Chapter 5 Domeric Bolten is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he returns to the Dreadfort where he and his father get into a series of arguments as Domeric believes that something needs to be done with Ramsay but Roose refuses to take any action. Eventually the arrival of Ella Urnet changes this as Domeric is made clearly known that he is going to marry the girl despite his refusal to do so, and thus realizing the hopelessness of his position in resisting he sends a letter apologizing to Arianne Whitewood declaring his love for her and wishing he could run away with her. Characters Introduced= *Ella Urnet |-|Places Introduced= |-|Groups Introduced= Chapter 6 Domeric Bolten is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Characters Introduced= |-|Places Introduced= |-|Groups Introduced= Chapter 7 Domeric Bolten is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he is Characters Introduced= |-|Places Introduced= |-|Groups Introduced= Chapter 8 Domeric Bolten is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Characters Introduced= |-|Places Introduced= |-|Groups Introduced= Chapter 9 Domeric Bolten is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Characters Introduced= |-|Places Introduced= |-|Groups Introduced= Category:Story